User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 01
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 01 = May 17th 10:12 PM Wasteland. There is no other way to describe it, as long as the eye can see it is a massive patch of empty field. Although the area is empty of natural formations it is not uninhabited. Here and there various larger Aragami are wandering about, completely oblivious to the presence of the others. Normally they wouldn't even stand the sight of something unfamiliar to their kind and would rush in trying to consume the foreign entities. What did hinder such actions were two figures within that wide circle the monstrous beasts were circling about. The combined emanation of the two beings were giving off a presence so powerful that the Aragami were unable to enclose them within 200 metres. "Devil just broke her word. Beast, go and edge her." The first of the two spoke in a silent voice. "I'm not your lapdog! Besides if you really want to call me using those silly names, then refer to me as Beast Edge! Th--" The second was far more robust, over a head taller and much more muscular than the one who gave the order. Not to mention from his very voice alone one could be easily identified as vengeance reborn, or some similar phenomen. However before the larger one could start his violent rant a sudden gasp stopped him abruptly. "Beast Edge, go and have a 'chat' with Devil. Remind her, there are no second chances." With a voice even colder, the apparent leader of the two reprimanded the other one. "Y-Yes. I understand." It took a short amount of time till the robust person finally got his act together and albeit smoldering with fury, left to fulfill the mission he had been tasked with. With a grunt, he grabbed the weapon lodged into the soil of the wasteland and burst into a full sprint towards his destination. Some of the Aragami tried to escape the path of the being who suddenly accelerated into full throttle, but weren't able to do so as they fell prey to him. Having calmed in the process of obliterating the monstrosities unlucky to cross his path the silouette blended into the night in the distance. "Show me that your path is the right one. Show me that your determination will be enough to carry you through this hell of a track you laid upon before you. Devil you can't forget one thing only, there will be no second chances. You need to keep that in mind." Once the figure was left completely alone for a short while he contemplated before starting his monologue. It wasn't directed at anyone nearby, but the one he tried to warn. Time was running short, she needed to be reminded of that. ---- C who just had been grabbed by Nanako suddenly jerked, violently tearing herself away from the surprised mechanic as she collapsed on the ground. Momentarily her tendrils burst into a violent frenzy, but as fast this reaction came it passed. The infected girl started to vomit up a gross black substance gathering before her prone form, which was still bubbling and at parts even trying to take up on a shape before failing and collapsing back into the pile. "Ednich, is everything okay?" The mechaninc who tried to give her some support before leaned closed in corcern, extending her right arm to show that she still retains the offer to support. Still, it was declined as C got up on her own albeit staggering a bit. "Does it look like it is?" Between another two violently spewed back matters she let loose a snide remark, but immediatelly regretted as some of it stuck in her throat. Coughing forcibly to clear her mouth and throat finally it settled, the strenght slowly returning to her body. Too slowly for her tastes. "You've caused quite a scene and definiatelly gained everyones attention. Now then, why don't you really enlighten us?" Reinhardt cut through the mass gathering at the place, heading towards the still weakened and freshly enrolled God Eater. "So you want to know the truth, the frigid cold one do you? Even if it would horrify all the ones present if they were to know what I've done so far, not to mention those I am yet to commit?" At first she started to snicker, but that grew slowly into a chuckle and eventually into complete laughter. And even then it didn't stop as it started to turn slowly from human once again into the shiver inducing unhuman and somewhat maniac laughter she already displayed before. "Chit, stop with the showing off. All eyes are on you, all ears trained in your direction. We are awaiting an answer." Albeit a spike of fear surged through the Instructor, he stepped forward and shook her back to her senses. Not caring that in the process some of the Aragami organs that replaced her hair tried to have a taste of him. "How far would you go in order to save Humanity?" A snort of disdain paired with the snug remark left C as her masked gaze fixated on the man clad in dark. "What are you implying?" Nanako also stepped closer to her, although staying just outside of the range of the occasionally flailing around tendrils. "Would anyone of you even dare to stain your hands in order to achieve your goal?" Suddenly C spun around, overlaying her gaze on everyone present. Those who had met the obscured gaze even if it was for an instant felt like she stared right into their souls. Most of those started to shiver to various degree, and displayed habits that come out only during really stressed periods. Chewing nails, tapping with feet, rubbing hands together. There was no end to the variety of the anxiety that took up residence in the gathering. The only uniform about their actions was that all of them stepped back once the infected girl turned in their direction. "With the knowledge that you'll most probably make the whole world your enemy." On the other hand she continued uninterrupted, uncaring for the reaction of the gathering. C completed her explanation and turned towards Nanako with interest. Jack lurched backwards barely espacing the inhuman speed of the half naked female who succeeded in her dreaded action. Another wave of shock and confusion ran across the gathered personnel as they understood what really happened there. "Well, at least this is one problem less. But don't worry, everyone shall follow her soon." Nanako slowly dropped to her knees, a trail of blood starting to trickle down the corner of her mouth before she started to choke and with that her balance topled forward. As her body hit the floor, the reason for her action became apparent. The sleek blade of the very first Type-2 stood out from her back, at the front of her chest it had penetrated deep enough to cause major enough damage to kill the mechanic almost instantly. Finally as the deed of the infected female got registered in the surroundings an eerie stillness descended upon them. But it was just like the calm before the storm and didn't last more than a few seconds as chaos literally broke loose. Those who were the furthest away tried to flee the room just to recognize that they were unable to, not to mention the mass that was the nearest to the cold blooded killer tried to push the others towards the exit. Jack tried to keep his cool, however for some reason he was unable to. The panic he occasionally suffered because of the girls doing was gripping at his mind, preventing the Instructor from performing any kind of action. So he just stared at her all aware of the complete hopelessness of the situation. In that chaos only the God Eaters kept their calm, Team Azta had their weapons trained at her yet their target only scoffed at them. Edina lunged forward her huge weapon cutting through the air with trendemous force, but it was stopped by the arm of C simply grabbing onto the flat edge with her fingers digging into the God Arc. At the same time Ádám lunged into action from the opposite side, only to perform a quick backflip before the tendrils could successfully coil around his right arm holding the wide blade. "Oh?! That's interesting, however you aren't really any challenge... never had been actually." With a quick motion the infected female swinged her arm and threw her first attacker into the second one sending both of them tumbling a short distance. Part of the broken Buster Blade still remained in her grip which he let the tendrils feast on, slowly devouring it in the process. The crowd seeing as the two God Eaters had been rended momentarly incapable to combat resumed their attempt at an escape. "Seriou--" An explosion rocked the center, as the half naked upperbody of C burst into a raging inferno cutting her sentence abruptly short. At the farthest end of the room there was Robert, who lowered his weapon after the attack struck target. Yet the expected reaction didn't occur, one of screaming in pain or even the lightest hint of shock. "You know thi--" C calmly walked towards the body of Nanako, flipping it over with a leg and pulling her God Arc out of it. Even this sentence was interrupted, this time by a series of explosions. However unlike before they weren't one of searing flames, but of a bone chilling blizzard. The temperature quickly dropped, however just like before the target of the attack wasn't even flinching. "Bad idea, I wou-- The gaze of the infected female turned towards the sniper who was still unable to believe that the attacks were ineffective. However her warning once again met resistance, as another round of explosions impacted on her this time fused with the energy the God Eaters often referred as divine. This actually forced a reaction out of her, and almost at the same time from everyone present collapsed instantenously. "See what you have done?" C facepalmed, as the attack finnally proved stronger than her mask could handle. Even then some of it were slowly breaking off piece by piece and with that she couldn't obscure her presence any more. With a grunt she took the mask off and threw it away to shatter on the floor. "I wanted to give each and every one of you a painless and quick death, now LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" In her irritation she bit her lips. Though this made the process easier since they couldn't retaliate now, but on the other hand also irritated her. Also there was the plan of testing her newfound strenght and abilities and Azta would have served quite a fine place for that. "Actually I wanted to tell you the reason for my actions. Especially you Jack, Sierra, Blueno and Raymond... Yes, I know your real name Crimson, but doesn't matter any more does it? ... Why am I talking to myself again?" C was contemplating for a moment when the door which she previously sealed thoroughly burst open with such a force that the bodies those closest to it were showed back a few metres. "You sound like some final boss from some rundown game. Monologue was bad though. Didn't you have a rehearsal beforehand?" With that intended as a greeting a person walked in, uncaring for he had to thread through some of the bodies in the process. The man advanced right up to the other standing presence, C. "You?! Here?!" Her jaw dropped, they had never met before. Yet it was all too clear who it is the girl was facing right now. "What did you think, that I'll let you prance around doing your own things?" The man standing in front was looking down on her. She could tell that clearly, not only was it due to his height totalling a head over C's, but also the way he voiced that sentence. "You said you'll not interfere with my work did you not?" Strenghtening the grip on the handle of her God Arc, she asked cautiously. "Our agreement was untill you stray from your path. Guess what?" The laughter that erupted from him chilled the girl, who swallowed in response to that. "My presence doesn't even budge you. That's a first, not even Aragami can stand too close to me when I am unveiled. Still, there is one thing that you don't know about me." C lunged forward, attempting to perform a quick strike at the man in front however instead of closing the distance she fell to the ground in confusion. The red eye of her opponent was glaring with a fericious intent which sent shivers down the girls spine. "You don't understand, do you? Fine, then I shall engrave it into your soul." The man shook his head slowly and sighed. With his gaze glued into her unveiled 'eyes', the silver haired person closed the gap between them. The girl tried to shake off that one thing binding her, but nothing happened. It was like her body completely stopped obeying her will. "Doesn't react, does it?" He was kneeling right beside her, one of the arms slowly reaching out and swiping the similarly immobilized tendrils out of her face to have a better look at it. If her 'eyes' would have been able to reveal any sort of emotions, now they would had been filled with outmost terror and hopelessness. That were the strongest feelings coursing thoroughout the body of C. "This is why you cannot beat me, as how you are currently you never will be able to. Maybe if you had stayed pure, but that chance is already past." He carried his gaze slowly across the unconscious bodies. C knew that his appearance after her unmasking was planned, as if he had anticipated such an action to unfold. With this it finnally settled into her, everything was futile. She never had a chance. "I don't have such a fine control over Oracle Cells as you do have. However, I can command them to stop following orders so to speak." With his left hand he flipped her to her stomach and then proceeded to swipe her tendrils aside to reveal her back. On it the blackened chitin along the spinal cord was glittering with a sparkling layer. He ran one of his fingers alongside it from the bottom to the top and finally when it arrived at her nape it dug deep into her flesh. "How does it feel to be eaten alive?" His taunt wasn't understood at first, until the sensation came. Pain, like every last cell in her body was boiling at the same time. C felt like her entire being was ripped apart at an atomic level or at least it tried to literally fall to it's basic molecules. "This is the result of your foolish idea of trying to delay your unavoidable destiny." His voice came from close by, however C wasn't sure of that. Her senses had been overwhelmed by the excruciating volume of the pain she was exposed to. The hellish experience making her slowly grind away at her consciousness, and she feared that even if she would black out it wouldn't stop there. "Foolishly mixing foreign Bias Factors into your circulatory system might have strenghtened you beyond what simple God Eaters can reach, but also threw you the most possible farthest from becoming one of my kind." The pain in her chest dissapearred suddenly. That was what the girl though initially, however soon she discovered it wasn't like that. The pain wasn't being expelled, rather the source of pain wasn't hers to begin with. Realization struck her even deeper than the pain could ever hope to reach. She was turning, turning because he had done something to her. "Ah yes. Devil, I often referred to you as this didn't I? Well that wasn't you, but your possibility. The chance that you blew." Not only her chest faded from her senses, but slowly it expanded. Already her entire body felt like it didn't belong to her, and her limbs were the ones to follow such a fate. Despair skyrocketed inside C as for a last time she tried to struggle and not go under without giving up. "Your consciousness is fading, however I look forward to see your true self. Devil." C's mind was racing. It can't end like this. It shouldn't have ended like such. This wasn't what she wanted. --- End of Chapter 2015,08,20 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts